Hermosa Esclava
by Sweet.Midnight-Sun
Summary: Sakura es hija de una escalva. Pero es cuidada por la dueña de la hacienda en donde vive, convirtiendose en toda una señorita. La señora muere dejando sola a Sakura, siendo tratada como lo que realmente es, una esclava. Aviso: Mejor resumén adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí estoy, subiendo uno de mis FF. Espero que les guste, porque lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes .**

**espero que lo disfruten**

Aclaraciones:

- la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes

- oOoOo cambio de escena

- Naruto no me pertenece. Este FF lo escribo sin fic de lucro.

Sin más que aclarar, aquí va el fic

* * *

**Resumén**

Esta historia se ambienta a mediados del siglo XIX en ¿brasil? (Es que me inspire con una telenovela llamada la esclava Isaura que se ambienta en Brasil. Entonces no se si ambientarla en Brasil o en Konoha… uds. Me dicen) Se trata de que Sakura es hija de una esclava y un capataz de una gran hacienda. Su madre muere después de dar a luz a Sakura y fue adoptada por la dueña de la hacienda, Camelia. Ella la cría como una hija y la forma como toda una señorita. Cuando Sakura creció, mataron a la dueña de la hacienda. Siendo esclava de uno de sus sobrinos, el cual se enamoró de ella, pero ella no correspondía su sentimiento, por eso él la maltrataba. Pero un día, logra escapar junto a Hinata e Isabella hacia la hacienda de el hermano de esta última. Allí Sakura sabrá lo que es el amor a primera vista...

* * *

Cuando Sakura tenía 10 años, llegaron dos sobrinas de la señora Camelia. Ellas eran Hinata e Isabella. Hinata era de la misma edad de Sakura, y Isabella era menor por 7 años. Ellas eran primas. Hinata era hija del hermano de Camelia, Hiashi, e Isabella era hija de su hermana, Mikoto. Camelia le dio la tarea a Sakura de ser la maestra de la más pequeña, enseñándole los modales apropiados para una dama y las materias como idiomas, matemáticas y etc. Hinata y Sakura se volvieron muy amigas, porque a Hinata no le importaba que fuera hija de una esclava, ella no era del tipo de personas que rechazaban a gente de color, aunque Sakura no fuera morena.

Así fueron creciendo hasta que las chicas mayores, tuvieron 17 años…

oOoOo

En la hacienda de la señora Camelia, estaba Isabella en el salón principal esperando a Sakura.

-¡Señorita Sakura, ya estoy lista! –Dijo en un grito la pequeña Isabella, de 11 años de edad-

Isabella era una niña de pelo negro con reflejos violeta, lo tenía cortado a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color negro y era de una estatura media para su edad.

-Tranquila Isabella, todavía hay tiempo -Replicaba una chica de largo cabello rosado-

Ella era Sakura. Era una chica de impresionante belleza, con su pelo de extraño color rosado, sus ojos de color jade que podían alegrar o entristecer a cualquier persona cuando los miraran, y con un cuerpo envidiado por muchas damas de clase alta. Ella era hija de una mujer que por ser de color, fue esclava, y de un capataz que fue expulsado de la hacienda por tener una hija con una esclava. Su madre había fallecido al dar a luz y desde ese momento, ella ha estado al cuidado de la señora Camelia.

- Es que quiero ir después de la lección a recoger flores para mi tía – Dijo la niña de oscuros ojos-

- ¡Verdad! Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu tía- exclamó abriendo mucho sus ojos la pelirrosada-

- ¿se había olvidado, maestra?- preguntó acusadoramente la pequeña-

- je je je tu maestra puede tener errores, Isabella –Dijo nerviosa Sakura- ¿Sabes? Hoy vamos a hacer clases al aire libre. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! –chilló la pelinegra-

- Bien, entonces vamos- agregó con una hermosa sonrisa la maestra-

Entonces, fueron caminando con sus sombrillas hasta un pequeño río que pasaba por las grandes tierras de la hacienda. El río se encontraba rodeado de árboles de todo tipo. El paisaje era muy relajante. Sakura se encontraba sentada en un árbol que se había caído hace tiempo, esperaba a Isabella, que recogía las flores para su tía.

- ¡Señorita Sakura! –Gritó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia su maestra- ya termine de recoger las flores-

- Bien entonces ahora nos vamos –indicó la pelirrosa-

- ¡Hey! ¡Sakura, Isabella! ¡Esperen! –gritaba una chica de ojos perlados y largo cabello azul-marino-

- Señorita Hinata, ¿no debería estar en sus clases de etiqueta?-preguntó extrañada la ojijade-

- Por favor, Sakura, no me llames de ese modo, solo dime Hinata –dijo la chica ojiperla-

- Bien, bien, ¿pero por que no estas en tus clases? –preguntó nuevamente-

- Bueno, etto… es que los vestidos para mañana ya llegaron desde Francia, y quería ir a verlos con ustedes – se excusó con un leve sonrojo Hinata-

- ¡Si! Vamos Sakura, por favor ¡vamos, vamos! – Rogaba la pequeña chica -

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo derrotada la joven pelirrosa-

- ¡Vamos! –exclamo la muchacha de largo pelo azul-marino para después llevarlas arrastrando, literalmente, mientras corría a una velocidad pocas veces vista antes en una dama en esa época-

Ya en la casona, la señora Camelia las esperaba inquietada. Camelia era la mayor de 4 hermanos. Tenía el pelo color café oscuro y sus ojos eran negros. Era una mujer muy cariñosa y buena con todo el mundo, trataba a los esclavos mejor que cualquier otra hacienda y se mantenía ella sola con su siembra de granos de café que los transportaba a Europa, ganando así mucho dinero.

- Espero que no se tarden mucho tiempo más, si no la costurera se irá – Se decía a si misma con un notable tono de preocupación-

La mujer alzó la vista y miro por la ventana que tenía cerca. Vio que su sobrina Hinata venía con Sakura e Isabella corriendo tan rápido, que dejaba una nube de polvo por donde pasaba.

- Por Dios, esa chica si que tiene velocidad –comentó con una gotita resbalando por su sien-

- ¡Tía! ¡Ya llegamos! –Exclamó una voz que tenía un notable tono de alegría-

- ¡Bien! Entonces vamos a que se prueben los vestidos –Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia una salita donde habían implementos de costura y algunas telas-

oOoOo

Al otro día…

La fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Camelia había comenzado. Todos los esclavos vestían sus ropas más decentes, servían a los señores los exquisitos licores de sabores frutales, los pequeños y deliciosos bocadillos y los pedazos de tartas de muchas variedades. Habían muchos invitados, todos celebrando en los patios de la hacienda, donde yacían unas grandes mesas con manteles bordados blancos. Todo era hermoso. Los vestidos de las señoras y señoritas daban un alegre detalle con todos sus encajes y bordados. La señora Camelia, que estaba acompañada de su pequeña sobrina, llevaba un vestido color verde, con bordados en color blanco en el abdomen, y una gran falda que llegaba hasta el suelo. (Si han visto la esclava Isaura, conocen los vestidos que se usaban en aquella época, pero si no los conocen, busquen en youtube por: La esclava Isaura. Eso les dará una idea) Isabella llevaba un vestido color blanco de manga corta con un moñito azul en cada una y con una gran cinta del mismo color en el abdomen.

- ¿Sabes donde se encuentran Hinata y Sakura? –Preguntaba la señora Camelia-

- No, no sé. Pero las puedo ir a buscar a la casa- se ofreció amablemente la pequeña-

- Si, por favor. Es que quiero presentarles a unos sobrinos míos –agregó la mujer-

- Entonces, voy y vuelvo –dijo para después salir corriendo al interior de la gran casa-

Isabella entró rápidamente a la casa y subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Fue directamente a la habitación de Sakura y allí encontró a Hinata.

- Hinata, ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? Nuestra tía esta un poco preocupada –dijo Isabella algo agitada después de tanto correr -

- Lo siento, pero es que Sakura no quiere bajar, y yo no quiero ir sin ella –se excusó la joven de ojos perlados-

- ¡ai no! Mi madrina debe estar molesta por la demora, bajen sin mí – Dijo una voz que provenía del baño de la habitación-

- ¡Pero Sakura! Te ves preciosa con el vestido, no tienes por que avergonzarte- insistía Hinata. Estaba desde hace una hora intentando convencer a Sakura para que bajaran, pero la pelirrosa no se inmutaba, decía que el vestido no era para ella-

- ¡Vamos rápido Hinata! Nuestra tía se va a enojar – dijo un poco temerosa la pequeñita por los famosos enojos de su tía-

- Bien, bien, vamos, pero Sakura, baja pronto, por favor- agregó para después desaparecer por la puerta junto con su pequeña prima-

Cuando Sakura se quedó sola en la habitación, salió del baño

- _Si Hinata-chan dice que me veo bien…_ Saldré- dijo esto último con decisión, una gran sonrisa, y salió de su habitación-

oOoOo

En la fiesta…

Estaba Camelia con una cara que denotaba intranquilidad. ¿Por qué sus pequeñas tardaban tanto? De pronto vio a Isabella llegar con Hinata.

- Niñas, al fin, ¿y Sakura? –preguntó extrañada-

- Ya viene –respondió un poco cabizbaja Hinata, abriendo su abanico de encajes color celeste-

- pff… bueno, solo espero que no tarde tanto -dijo la señora con un poco de cansancio- Bien, les presentare a unos primos suyos, que hace mucho tiempo no ven –dijo recuperando su alegre sonrisa- ¡Gaara! ¡Temari! Hinata e Isabella están aquí –exclamo Camelia-

Un chico alto, pelirrojo, con un extraño símbolo en el lado derecho de su frente, caminada tranquilamente hacia ella con una chica de porte elegante, de ojos color similar al mar, con cabello rubio oscuro recogido en un sofisticado moño.

- ¿Cómo ha estado, tía Camelia? Hace muchos años que no nos hemos visto –dijo con tono venenoso la rubia-

- ¡Oh! Gaara, Temari, como han crecido, si los comparará con los pequeños que eran antes, ni los reconocería –dijo maravillada la señora Camelia- ¿Recuerdan a Hinata? –pregunto esperanzada-

- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo nos íbamos a olvidad de nuestra querida prima? –Dijo con tono arrogante el chico pelirrojo – Pero, no sé quien es esta pequeña dama que tenemos acá –hablo bajando a la altura de Isabella-

- Soy Isabella Uchiha, un gusto, primos –se presentó sonriente la pequeña-

- Ella es hija de su tía Mikoto, ¿la recuerdan? – Habló Camelia-

-Claro, ¿Como olvidarnos también de la tía Mikoto? Que hayamos viajado a la capital no significa que no nos acordemos de nuestros familiares, tía –hablo levemente enfadada Temari-

- Oh, lo siento –dijo entristecida la mujer de castaños cabellos-

- ¡Mira tía, ahí viene! –Exclamaron al unísono Hinata e Isabella –

- ¿Quién viene? – Preguntó Gaara a su hermana-

- Ni idea – respondió la rubia-

Una chica de preciosos ojos color verde jade venía bajando la escalera de la entrada de la hacienda, con un hermoso vestido de la gama de colores del vino tinto, que hacían resaltar su ahora ondulada cabellera rosada.

- Lo siento por tardar tanto, madrina –dijo con voz suave y melodiosa Sakura-

- No hay por que preocuparse, Sakura – respondió la señora. Tomando la mano derecha de Sakura entre las suyas-

Gaara estaba anonadado. Nunca había visto tanta belleza en una sola chica. Definitivamente tendría que llevar a cabo su plan para arrebatarle la hacienda a su tía, lo más pronto posible, y lo más pronto sería… en unos instantes…

* * *

Espero que me haya quedado bien. No estoy muy segura si mi redacción estubo lo suficientemente buena. Pero espero que les haya gustado.

A Hinata le cambié un poquito la personalidad, pero va a ser la misma tímida Hinata cuando se encuentre con Naruto .

Espero que a dos chicas que admiro muchisimo les haya gustado mi FF

y espero que a todas/todos los que hayan leido, encerio haya sido de su agrado.

cuidense mucho

nos estamos leyendo!!

**sayoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayoo!**

Lo siento por tardar en subir el capi. Pero es que las tareas me tenían bastante ocupada.

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Les dedico este capi a las lindas personitas que me dejaron uno.

bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 .

* * *

**.:Hermosa Esclava:.**

**oOo**

**Capitulo 2 **

Gaara se retiro un momento de la fiesta de su tía. Tenía todo planeado para apoderarse de la hacienda que tanto anhelaba. Su plan era perfecto, solo algunas personas morirían, pero nadie importante. Solo debía dar una señal para que todos los hombres que había contratado para su propósito salieran en sus caballos a atacar a la gente.

Hablaba con el capitán de su ejército. Informándole que pronto sería su momento para aparecer. Ahora, él solo debía actuar con naturalidad y en un instante inesperado, disparar con su pistola al cielo y llamar a sus hombres para atacar.

Ahora caminaba de vuelta a la fiesta. Allí alguien lo buscaba, ese alguien era Sakura. Gaara veía como la pelirrosa se acercaba hacia a él, su caminar era elegante, parecía como si flotara, sus cabellos se mecían al compás de la suave brisa de primavera. Para él, ella era toda una fantasía.

- Gaara-san, su tía esta apunto de dar un discurso. Le pido que venga conmigo –dijo con suave y dulce voz-

Gaara se había quedado por unos instantes admirando su belleza. Además, su voz era como el coro de los ángeles. Él no podía tener más suerte. Se quedaría con la hacienda, el dinero y… Sakura. ¿Qué más podría desear?

**Narra Gaara**

- Esta bien. Vamos –respondo con mi típico tono frío. Pero me muestro caballeroso ofreciéndole mi brazo, y ella lo acepta, aunque un poco sorprendida y dudosa, posando su fina mano cubierta por un largo guante de blanca seda en mi antebrazo-

Caminamos a paso tranquilo hacia el gran grupo que rodeaba a mi tía. Miro de reojo a Sakura. Sonreí divertido al ver la reacción de ella, estaba con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, que la hacían ver como un verdadero ángel. Seguramente a de estar nerviosa al estar conmigo

**Fin narración Gaara**

**Narra Sakura**

Cuando veo que me ofrece su brazo, el color rojo subió a mis mejillas. Nunca antes un hombre me había ofrecido su brazo para dar un paseo o solo caminar. Paso mi mano dudosa por entre su brazo y su costado, posándola en su antebrazo. Caminamos a paso tranquilo hasta llegar al gran grupo de gente. Voy hacía donde mi madrina y me quedo a su lado, junto a Hinata e Isabella. Mi madrina va a dar un discurso. Todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando ella dio leves golpes a una copa de cristal.

**Fin Narración de Sakura**

- Para mi es un gran honor tenerlos aquí, en mi hacienda – habló sonriente- Celebrando junto a mi un año más de vida –

- Y el último, querida tía –interrumpió el pelirrojo para después disparar al aire. Todas las señoras y señoritas gritaron asustadas, haciendo que los señores que estaban presentes se situaran delante de éstas, protegiéndolas-

Muchos hombres montados en sus caballos venían galopando veloces, con armas en sus manos con las cuales apuntaban a los invitados. Camelia trató de que sus sobrinas y Sakura, huyeran de ahí. Pero no lo consiguió. Gaara, que veía atentamente cada movimiento de las cuatro damas, apuntó con su pistola directamente al cuerpo de su tía, haciendo que ella se quedara quieta.

- ¡No vas a dar ni un paso más, tía! –Exclamó con notable enojo-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? Gaara ¿Por qué haces esto? –Preguntó sería. No le cabía en la cabeza como su querido sobrino podía ser tal monstruo-

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? –Preguntó con ironía- Tienes una gran hacienda, una gran fortuna. Todo eso quiero que sea mió, incluyendo a los esclavos. Y la única forma de conseguirlo, es asesinándote –Dijo levantando la pistola. Apuntando a la cabeza de Camelia-

Sakura estaba en shock. No podía asimilar que un familiar de la mujer que la crió desde pequeña fuera tan vil. Además no podía entender como su madrina tenía un semblante sereno, pero que denotaba ira. Ella en verdad era admirable, una persona digna de ser un ejemplo para los demás. Pero ahora esa mujer estaba perdida. Esa persona que tanto admiraba iba a ser asesinada. Y ella, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Se sentía inútil, perdida y… débil. Miró a Hinata para ver en que estado se encontraba. Estaba igual que ella, asustada e inmóvil. Giro la vista hacia Isabella, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura se dio cuenta que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de la pequeña. Ella se acercó, lenta y cautelosamente a Isabella, y bajó hasta apoyar sus rodillas al suelo, para así quedar a la altura de la niña. Y la abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmarla y tapándole la vista. Ella era demasiado sensible como para ver semejante atrocidad. Entonces, Gaara disparó. Disparó a la cabeza de la mujer, justo en su frente. Sakura había abierto los ojos al momento en el que escuchó el sonido del disparo. Vio a Hinata. Se había llevado la mano a la boca, intentando ahogar un grito, el cual a pesar del intento, salió. Sakura tomo la mano de Hinata, atrayéndola hacia ellas para que le tapara la vista a Isabella, que lloraba con desesperación. Hinata hizo caso a la peli-rosa, y abrazó a Isabella. Sakura se levantó y fue lentamente a ver el cadáver de su madrina. Y allí estaba. Con su cara cubierta de sangre y con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura se arrodillo junto a ella y tomo su cabeza con su mano izquierda, haciendo que la levantara ligeramente. Con su mano derecha cerró los ojos de la mujer, para que por lo menos su cara no se vea tan demacrada. Después fijó su vista en el pelirrojo, que la miraba divertido. Él se fue acercando poco a poco, con paso tranquilo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sakura lo miró con terror y se levantó rápidamente para tomar las manos de las dos sobrinas de su madrina. Corrían lo más rápido que podían, intentando perder de vista al pelirrojo. Corrieron hasta la parte trasera de la hacienda, donde se encontraba la cocina. Entraron a la casa y Sakura buscaba desesperadamente un arma o algún objeto para defenderse. Por suerte encontró por lo menos un cuchillo, el cual le podría ser de mucha utilidad.

Salieron de la cocina directo a las habitaciones del segundo piso de la hacienda. Corrieron hasta el cuarto de Sakura, el que se encontraba más apartado y menos visible, ya que una gran planta junto con una pequeña separación impedía que vieran la puerta con facilidad. Entraron apresuradas a la habitación, con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas traicioneras recorriendo sus mejillas. Sakura apoyó su espalda a la puerta, y fue cayendo lentamente, hasta sentarse en el suelo, con el cuchillo aún en sus manos. Hinata e Isabella se apoyaron en la cama, intentando tranquilizar lo más rápido posible su corazón, para que por lo menos su primo no oyera sus fuertes respiraciones. Sakura escuchó pasos, pasos fuertes y parsimoniosos, como un tigre acechando a su presa. Se sobresalto nuevamente, abriendo sus ojos con pánico. Se levantó veloz de donde estaba, yendo rauda al tocador, donde se encontraba una silla de madera bastante pesada. La arrastró como pudo a la puerta, haciendo presión contra ésta. Las otras dos chicas, al ver lo que hacía la pelirrosada, atinaron a ayudarla, ya que como sospechaban, Gaara venía en camino, buscándolas tal vez para matarlas, como a su tía. Las tres chicas empujaron con esfuerzo sobrehumano una pesada cómoda (mueble), pensando que con eso estarían lo suficientemente seguras del peligroso pelirrojo. Sakura les indicó a Hinata e Isabella, que se alejaran de la puerta y que intentaran esconderse en alguna parte de la habitación. Las dos chicas fueron apresuradas a una esquina, donde se apegaron a la pared y se sentaron, para ser menos visibles. Hinata intentando de alguna manera proteger a Isabella, la abrazó fuertemente. De repente, alguien intentaba abrir desesperadamente la puerta. Las tres chicas entraron nuevamente en pánico. ¿Qué pasaría si Gaara lograba abrir la puerta? ¿Las mataría? Esas eran las preguntas que circulaban por la cabeza de las dos chicas mayores. La pequeña Isabella intentaba en vano detener sus sollozos de desesperación, para que por lo menos no fueran escuchadas y así el pelirrojo desistiera de entrar en el cuarto.

- ¡Abran la puerta, sé que están ahí! –Exclamó con ira Gaara-

Las tres chicas palidecieron, se miraban asustadas entre sí. Ni si quiera les salía la voz para gritar.

- ¡Si no me abren ahora, echaré la puerta abajo, o de alguna manera entraré a esta habitación, pero no se salvaran! –Gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo-

Los nervios de la pelirrosa estaban colapsando. Todo se comenzaba a ver borroso. Tambaleo con esfuerzo hacia la cama, afirmándose con dificultad, intentando mantenerse en pie, en un poste de ésta. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, botando los muebles que impedían el fácil acceso a la habitación. La pelirrosa no aguantaba más, su vista ya no podía estar peor y su mareo era insoportable. Sus fuerzas se fueron perdiendo y con eso su conciencia, siendo el pelirrojo la última imagen que vio…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

**Muchas garcias a:**

**- Matamune**

**- ikamari**

**- Jesybert**

**- setsuna17**

**- RoseDattebayo**

En verdad gracias por sus ánimos. Ahora no les puedo responder los review, porque estoy de infiltrada en el pc. Pero prometo que en el próximo capi los respondo.

Por favor dejen review. Acepto criticas -constructivas-, ánimos, dudas, ideas y etc. etc.. Pero no insultos, ni amenazas xD

Bueno, cuidense mucho

Nos estamos leyendo

**Sayoo!**


End file.
